


Smash

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Football Player!Blaine, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always worried about Blaine playing football and for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash

Ohio wasn’t Kurt’s dream but it was Blaine’s.

Going to different colleges was far harder than he ever imagined. New York was halfway across the country from Ohio and despite the almost nightly Skype calls and constant texting he missed his boyfriend.

Kurt knew that this was going to be their life and he was okay with that. Playing for the Buckeyes had been Blaine’s dream since he was little and it was something he couldn’t pass up.

Plus, it was kind of thrilling to watch his boyfriend on television every weekend.

As usual, the New York bound New Directions gathered at the loft for the game. Snacks were put out and they were dressed in Ohio’s colors. Dani and Elliot came armed with beer and Kurt found himself finally relaxing from a long crazy week.

It wasn’t hard to pick out Blaine as the players ran out onto the field. He was obviously the smallest person on the team but was all energy as he bounced around, a wide grin on his face.

“And to sing the national anthem,” the speakers boomed. “Is Ohio’s own Blaine Anderson. Blaine is a sophomore, musical theater and voice major and a running back for the Buckeyes.”

Kurt couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as Blaine started singing. The first few weeks in training had been hard for him and it killed Kurt. He was harassed badly by some of the other players until he proved his worth to him.

The coach absolutely adored Blaine and soon enough the players who continued to bully him were off the team and he was a well-respected member.

Something warm settled in the base of Kurt’s stomach when Blaine finished and gave the camera a luminous smile. That was what he fell in love with. Kurt loved how passionately Blaine lived and how he viewed every challenge he ever faced.

“What do you think their chances are?” Elliot asked, grabbing on of the ciders out of the box.

“Just because you don’t like the Buckeyes doesn’t mean you get to sit here and bash on them,” Sam shouted back and the Buckeyes had their kickoff.

Once, sports reporters mocked Blaine’s tiny frame but now he was praised as one of the fastest, most agile players in the game.

“Your boy is going pro one day,” Santana took a handful of tortilla chips. “Imagine Kurt Hummel, pro football player’s housewife.”

The game continued in much of the same fashion. Kurt watched his boyfriend with an almost overwhelming amount of pride. Blaine was going to go far, he was going to make something of himself.

The play started and Blaine started sprinting down the field, ball held firmly in his grip. A huge playing on the other team slammed into him headfirst and Blaine went down hard.

Blaine had been tackled before and had his fair share of hits but this was different. He wasn’t getting up this time.

Kurt felt himself rise to his feet and his heart stopped as he stared at the screen.

Get up.

Get up.

Get up.

A sharp gasp escaped from his lips as the medics ran onto the field and kneeled down next to him.

“Uh oh. Looks like Blaine Anderson had a nasty hit,” the announcer said, sympathy dripping off his voice. “The medics are checking on him now but he is not getting up. Let’s see it again in slow motion.”

Kurt felt sick as they watched his head snap back and slam into the ground.

“He’s not getting up,” he whispered.

“He’ll be okay,” Rachel took his hand and squeezed. “Just give him a minute. Remember when that guy from Carmel hit him? He was fine.”

A terrible silence followed as another medic ran out with a gurney. The other players sank to their knees and the horrified faces of fans flashed across the screen.

The medic gently wrapped a cervical collar around his neck and Kurt lost it. Visions of horrible injuries flashed in front of his eyes and he sank down onto the couch, sobbing.

He didn’t hear his phone ringing until Rachel handed it to him, eyes wide. “It’s your dad.”

Kurt surged forward and grabbed it. “Hey! Hey, are you at the game? What’s happening?”

“I’m on the side of the field,” Burt sounded breathless. “They’re saying something about him hitting his head. He’s waking up though.”

Kurt never felt more helpless as he watched Blaine’s arms move sluggishly. The camera moved in closer and he could see them loading Blaine up onto the stretcher and the crowd began to cheer.

“Don’t leave him alone,” Kurt gasped out, shaking all over.

“I wasn’t planning on it kiddo,” Burt said, voice soft and warm. “He’s tough Kurt. I have to go, I’m going to try to get into the ambulance.”

The next few hours went by in a haze. His friends tried to keep him distracted as they cleaned up from the viewing party. Kurt’s fingers felt almost numb from how tight he was holding the phone.

The vibrating made him jump and it felt like his heart finally started beating again when he saw Blaine’s name.

“I knew football was a bad idea,” Kurt hissed as soon as he answered the phone. “I knew you were going to get hurt. Football is going to kill you. It’s-“

“Baby,” Blaine interrupted, voice a little slurred. “I don’t know…what you’re saying…because of the concussion but I know you’re worried.”

“A concussion?” Kurt choked out.

“It’s fine baby,” Blaine sighed. “I’m fine. I’m at the hospital. Your dad…he’s laughing at me and I don’t know why.”

“Did they give you some medication?” Kurt finally felt a smile tug at his lips.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine let out a long breath. “I have a concussion.”

“I know.”

“I hurt my head.”

“I know.”

“Someone hit me.”

“I know,” Kurt laughed and Blaine let out a wounded sound. “You looked amazing though.”

“I’m a good player,” Blaine’s voice was slower.

“Take a nap honey,” Kurt grinned, noticing how relieved everyone looked around him. “You’ll be okay when you wake up. The doctors will take good care of you.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt smiled. “Just be more careful of I’ll turn into a mess of worry and panic.”

His heart finally settled back to normal when he just heard Blaine’s breathing on the other end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lhjqbfbvvnblmcnn :Football star Blaine?!


End file.
